Sliver Seaside Galaxy
Missions Star 1: Dolphin Mario Of The Sea Mario must find a Dolphin Suit to turn into Dolphin Mario to get to the power star behind that fenced gate. Secret Star 1: Seasides Waters Mario must find a Koopa Shell and find a broken targeted wall blockage under the water in the other direction to break the wall that will have a launch star inside that will lead to the secret water bowl-like planets with water spheres with a power star in the giant water sphere with star bits and gold coins around. Star 2: Sliver Stars Of Silver Seaside Ponds Mario must get through the course to get to the last planet with 5 silver stars to make the power star appear. Secret Star 2: Dolphin Mario Ring Challange Mario must ignore the real course, get to the secret course and accept the dolphins ring challange while being Dolphin Mario and the Dolphin will reward you a power star if you finish the challange. Star 3: Dolphin Racing Mario must race against the dolphins to the finish, and finish at 1st place and the dolphin will reward you a power star. Secret Star 3: Ice Up The Waterfalls Mario must find a Koopa Shell and open the secret chest to open up a launch star that will lead you off to a planet with waterfalls, get the Freeze Flower to turn into Freeze Mario to walk on water and climb up the waterfalls to get to the secret power star. Star 4: Captain Sharko's Abandon Ship Mario must defeat the shark captain "Captain Sharko". Secret Star 4: Narrow Lilipad Path Mario must ignore the real course, go underwater to the cave that will lead you to the top of the water palace with a bubble blaster to blast you off to the giant river with a lilipad to the narrow path to the secret power star on that little lilipad on the pond. Speedy Comet (Red): Dolphin Mario Speed Run Mario must beat "Dolphin Mario Of The Sea" in under 1 minute and 30 seconds. Daredevil Comet (White): Captain Sharko Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Captain Sharko" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On Seaside Water Mario must beat Cosmic Mario and get to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of The Ice Waterfalls Mario must avoid Fast-Foe enemies and get to that power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins Of Silver Seaside Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Combo Comet (Pink): Skeeter Combos Mario must defeat 50 Skeeters in under 2 minutes and 10 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Silver Flash Mario must get the power star through the flashing dark. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Captain Sharko Category:Mario